


Made it so obvious (did everything but say it)

by Sevi007



Series: The Devil's own luck [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Metaphorical Lightbulbs going off here, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Realizations, Slice of Life, Tony gets the sole braincell of the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevi007/pseuds/Sevi007
Summary: Who said transitioning from one kind of love to the other was a smooth thing?Eva is going through a minor emotional crisis over being in love, while Sparda seems all too oblivious for someone his age. Blessed be friends like Tony, who are not afraid to shed some lights on things.
Relationships: Eva & Antonio Redgrave, Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Devil's own luck [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Made it so obvious (did everything but say it)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: 
> 
> In this fic I "borrow" a character from the Bayonetta series, [Antonio Redgrave](https://bayonetta.fandom.com/wiki/Antonio_Redgrave), as a childhood friend of Eva. I'm fully aware that the DMC and the Bayo series do, in fact, not exist in the same universe and those two meeting in canon is very very unlikely. But the games both reference each other so often (these characters, specifically, even) that I thought "why not, it's fanfiction" and decided to go for it. 
> 
> That and Antonio "Tony" Redgrave, just like Eva and Sparda, falls under the term "parents that deserved better" so who better to make part of this? 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr!](https://sevi007.tumblr.com)

“We really don’t meet up nearly often enough; why is that?”

Eva wasn’t sure whether to huff or laugh at her friend at that question; reigning in the urge to point out _Antonio_ had been the one out of the country for his research for more than a week.

If he noticed the very telling gaze she shot him, he deigned to ignore it, blinking innocently back at her.

“Work, Antonio,” Sparda’s voice next to her was brimming with barely concealed amusement. How he managed to sound somewhat haughty despite it, she would never know. “Always work.”

That seemed to barely appease the other. He huffed a sigh, drawing his beloved hat deep into his face to hide his grin – failing. “Well, when _you_ say that, I can’t argue, huh.”

No longer containing her eye roll, Eva snorted. “We’re here _now_ , Tony.”

“I know? I’m just trying to say I don’t see you two nearly often enough,” a hand was pressed to his chest as he shot her a wounded look. “I _miss_ you, you know.”

With a groan to mask her laugh, Eva let herself sag against Sparda, leaning heavily onto the arm so gallantly linked with hers. Making sure to keep her voice low enough so her friend didn’t hear her – hardly necessary, since he had just continued talking – she muttered, “I’m never meeting with him again.”

Deep chuckles rumbled through her. Sparda took the added weight in stride, a careful hand steadying her as they walked. “You don’t mean that.”

“I very much mean it.”

“Like the other five times you have said so and _did_ meet him again, anyway?”

“Traitor,” Eva accused, letting him draw her up straight again so she wasn’t in any danger of stumbling any longer. “You’re not taking me seriously.”

There was a pause before he spoke again, so low and sincere she almost tripped over her own feet in surprise, “I _always_ take you seriously.”

She barely had time to catch her breath, heart in her throat, as she turned to stare at him, before his serious expression made way for a smirk and crinkling eyes. “Except now, maybe. Now I may not.”

“… _Oh!”_ She did land a slap on him then, half-heartedly so, only making him laugh. _God_ , did he always have to _do_ that…

_Well, yes_ , she supplied to herself while she watched him fight down his smile into somewhat of an apologetic grimace, _it’s not like he knows he’s getting my hopes up with it._

Biting back the sigh that threatened to escape was a close call yet she managed. Really, she couldn’t fault him for this, she reprimanded herself, settling on looking everywhere but him. How could she, when it was her own damned heart that beat faster every time he so much smiled at her, or threatened to beat out of her chest when he said such nice things to her?

It were her own feelings that made matters difficult, not his behavior. She couldn’t even enjoy a relaxed walk with her friends without blushing madly at the smallest things, for crying out loud!

And she had been so looking forward to it, too. Tony had been right, after all; it had been much too long since they had time, all three of them, to meet. Squeezing in a quiet afternoon after work for a stroll through a nearby little town – _in the middle of celebrating Valentine’s day, too,_ Tony had announced, winking at them - had seemed like a fantastic idea at the time.

Now, it seemed like a sweet torture. Walking close together had the butterflies swoop in her stomach as if ready to crash. Hearing Sparda laugh at something Tony said made her heart miss a beat. She could only hope he wouldn’t catch onto it if she kept blushing every time he complimented her – something he was wont to do, too!

 _I’m too old for this,_ Eva decided, only a little bit self-deprecating, really. _Falling madly in love and be ridiculous over it should be for teenagers and movies only._

“…did I just hear Antonio quote Macbeth?”

Eva tried her best not to jump out of her skin in surprise when Sparda’s voice was suddenly directly next to her ear, a warm rumble that decidedly _shouldn’t_ have her fight down a shiver. She hadn’t even noticed him shifting ever closer to her. Nor had she heard everything he had said. _Bother._

“Um,” she cleared her throat, laughing quietly at herself while she thought quickly _._ “Probably. Macbeth was always Tony’s favorite. Fond memories.”

When she dared to glance to the side, Sparda was still leaning over her, but his focus, thankfully, mostly on Tony, even though his voice was lowered for her ears only. “And here I thought you’re the one who loved theatre.”

“Shared interest, really. You should have seem him back in the day,” Eva whispered back. “He was the star of our school theater.”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

“I can still hear you the whole time, you know,” Tony informed them, slowing his step until he was next to them and could join the conversation. Towards Sparda, he added, “And I will have you know I was _fantastic_ in Macbeth.”

If possible, Sparda looked even more intrigued than before, eyes gleaming. “Do tell. Are there pictures?”

“Don’t worry,” Eva patted his arm linked with hers, laughing. “Nearly a whole photo album full of them.”

“I will need to see that. But more importantly - which role did _you_ have, milady?” His bright gaze landed on her again, eyebrows lifted.

Shaking her hair back, Eva straightened for the added dramatics, exclaiming, “Why, a witch, of course!”

“She was so convincing,” Tony recalled, faking a shudder, “for the next few weeks I didn’t dare to make her angry because I thought she would hex me.”

“A few weeks of blessed peace.”

“I’m surprised you dare to make her angry _now_.”

“Who, me? I would _never!_ I know better.”

“Excuse me, why do I feel like you two are ganging up on me on this?!”

Her exclamation got her a twin looks of innocence that were so utterly alike, it was honestly kind of terrifying. She couldn’t even bring herself to feel angry at them for teaming up like that, not when she was not-so-secretly _glad_ they were so alike despite their obvious differences.

Ever since introducing the two men, they had gotten along swimmingly.

Tony hadn’t even batted an eyelash at Sparda’s fame or background. _Eva’s friends are my friends_ , had been his only warning, before he had clapped the other man on the back and asked him what he fancied for a drink.

In return, Sparda had relaxed much faster than he usually did in unfamiliar company, by the end of the night already trading witty remarks and banter back and forth, the smirk and soft eyes taking out any bite behind the words before they could be interpreted as insults. With a little envy, but mostly unending adoration, Eva had recalled then how it had taken her _weeks_ of getting to see him like this. Any worry she had had about the two not getting along had evaporated right then and there, and she couldn’t have been happier.

It was a wonderful thing, she mused to herself, to have the two people she loved most be friends with each other, too.

“… oh, that might be something for you, Eva.”

Slowing her with a hand on her arm, Tony pointed towards a storefront they had been about to pass. Eva did a double take when she realized it was a confectionery shop, display filled with sweets and cakes of all kinds in a colorful array, and couldn’t help the delighted little noise that escaped her. She resolutely ignored Tony’s coughing, which sounded suspiciously like a laugh choked down, while she swept over with her hands clasped together in glee, surveying the choices in front of her. 

A warm palm settling lightly against her back had her jumping a second later, before she noticed the familiar presence next to her and relaxed into it with a smile. Sparda let his gaze roam the display for a moment, considering, before he asked, “What caught your fancy?”

With a thoughtful sound, Eva went over the selection again, weighing her favorite tastes against the prices they were tagged with. These she liked best - but those cost much less…

“Hm, I was thinking the…”

A throat being quietly cleared next to them interrupted her. “Excuse me?”

Turning and peeking around Sparda, who was standing half in front of her now, Eva spotted two men coming to a halt in front of them. They both seemed to be middle-aged; one lean, nearly haggard, with a neatly trimmed beard, hung slightly back and seemed to do his best to appear uninvolved in the proceedings; the other one, stout in comparison to his companion, was wringing his hands nervously, gaze not fully on Sparda but fixed more on a spot somewhere over his right shoulder.

By now, Eva had become familiar with these kind of people. Everything about them just _screamed_ ‘new client’ to her, from their nervousness over their wish not to be seen making this kind of deal, right down to their faked professionalism.

She could barely hold back a disappointed little noise. Already their free afternoon was coming to an end.

Sparda seemed to have come to the same conclusion. He straightened to his full height, shoulders setting and the smile lurking at the corner of his mouths vanishing behind a mask of not even mild interest. The raised eyebrow certainly did not help put his opposite at ease, nor did his court wording. “Yes?”

The smaller man seemed to shrink even further into himself, knuckles turning white, but soldiered on quite bravely, “You, ah, are Lord Sparda, yes? The famous demon hunter?”

Eva more felt than heard the exhale of her friend next to her. To her trained ear, it sounded very well like a sigh. “That would be me.”

Some of the strain on the client’s face eased. Still his gaze darted to Eva and back again, clearly loathe to continue with his request while there were strangers listening in.

She decided it was time to take some pity on him.

“Sparda,” resting a hand on his arm, she waited until he leaned his head down towards her before murmuring, “We can go ahead and wait there; it’s fine.”

His expression softened somewhat, familiar warmth entering his eyes. “If you don’t mind?”

“It’s _fine_ ,” she repeated, not fully able to hide her amused eye roll.

“Very well. This shouldn’t take long.”

The last part he said louder again, not meant for her ears, and more promise than empty words. Neither of them missed the flinch of the man in front of them. Eva almost snorted but refrained at the last second. Instead she pressed closer, smiling and murmuring lowly, “ _Do_ be nice.”

The grin that flashed over his face was there and gone so quickly, she doubted the nervous wannabe-customers even caught it. Leaning closer so his face was only inches from hers, Sparda all but purred lowly, “I am _always_ nice.”

It was a close call, biting back the laugh which threatened to burst out of her. He didn’t need to be unfriendly to scare them senseless, and he knew it. _Rogue._ “Fine. At least be _patient_ with them.”

The put upon sigh he uttered could very well have been only an exhale, for those who weren’t’ close enough. “The things I do for you.”

Extracting himself from her, he turned and raised his voice again – pretending not to notice the half-step the nervous client took back when he stood to his full height. “Well, gentlemen. How may I help you?”

Eva could only shake her head and do her best to suppress her laugh while she turned and met Tony who had waited patiently and quietly, halfway, accepting the arm he offered her gracefully. Joined like that, they picked up their pace, continuing on their walk while the voices behind them grew quieter.

“Twenty bucks they are not going to make it halfway through their request before they give it up,” Tony spoke up once they turned the next corner and were well out of earshot.

“Tony!” Eva chided, even though she had to smile at the thought. “Stop it.”

“Did you _see_ the one guy? You could have thought he’s readying himself to fight a dragon with nothing but a toothpick!”

She wanted to disagree, but there wasn’t much to argue with; the man _had_ been pale as a sheet. “Still. Sparda’s going to help them either way; even if he has to pull every word out of them.”

There was a curious glint to Tony’s eyes as he glanced over at her, easily steering her towards an open plaza and the bubbling fountain in its center all the while. “Yes, you do think highly like that of him, don’t you.”

“Well, of course.” Bemusement mixed into her answer; Eva couldn’t fathom how anyone _couldn’t_ think highly of Sparda. Hadn’t he proven over and over again how selfless and kind he was? To her, at least, he had. “Do _you_ not?” 

“Oh, I do, I do. Not quite as you do, maybe, I don’t think.”

Her friend’s quiet laugh when he raised a placating hand did nothing to ease her confusion, and she frowned at him when they stopped at the fountain’s edge. Still, she followed his hint when he gestured for her to sit.

Tony followed her example, grunting quietly when he had to let himself fall lower into the seat than anticipated. He seemed to mull something over, gaze distant and fingers fiddling with his scarf, before he opened his mouth…

Only to interrupt himself when a little girl stopped in front of them with a stumble, a bouquet of roses of all colors clutched tightly in her little fists.

Understanding dawned on Eva after a second; she had seen several people buy flowers on the street during their walk, roses and tulips and many more. Flowers and selling them seemed to be an integral part of whatever festival the little town had been holding.

Yet the girl in front of them seemed to have lost her voice in face of not one, but two adults regarding her curiously. She held the bouquet tightly to her test, gaze darting to the side and behind her every so often, while she stuttered an almost inaudible “U-Um” out.

It was Tony who reacted first, face brightening as he leaned forward with an overly impressed noise. “Do you sell these?”

“U-Um,” another shuffle, another glance to the side to whatever adult supervision close by watching over her for confirmation, before an even quieter, “Yes” followed.

Eva couldn’t help but smile and lean back to watch. Tony had always had a soft spot for children.

“They are beautiful. Did you help pick them?” Tony’s smile softened even further when the girl nodded quickly, shyly, and he started to dig through his pockets for his wallet. “I’m taking two, please. Which one would you say is the prettiest?”

Eva watched with a fond smile as man and girl made out a price that was much too high, and then sorted through the bouquet for a moment, settling on a yellow and a red flower. The yellow one didn’t stay with Tony for long; twirling the stem between his fingers, eyes twinkling, he asked “May I?” only to bend over and tuck the flower behind the girl’s ear before she could say something.

When the child reached up, gaping at him in astonishment, he winked. “It looks even prettier, up there.”

The gape melted into an embarrassed, yet pleased, smile and giggle, and the girl darted off again, customers forgotten, remaining flowers clutched tight in her small fists and calling for a woman that looked similar enough to be her mother to _come see, look what I got!_

Heart impossibly full, Eva reached over, touching Tony’s shoulder lightly where he was still watching the girl, something wistful in his gaze. “You’re going to be an amazing father one day, Tony.” 

“Hmmm?” There was a pause where he blinked rapidly until he made sense of her comment. He ducked his head with a laugh, rubbing his neck bashfully. “Oh, you know, I would try my best.”

“More than trying. You’re wonderful with children.”

“Aw, Eve, you’re going to make me blush.” It was said as a joke, but there _was_ color high in his cheeks, and he glared without heat when she hid her chuckle behind her hand. “Keep that up and I’m keeping your flower to myself.”

“Don’t do this to me,” Eva snorted when he grumbled, but obediently leaned closer when he gestured her to. Gentle fingertips pushed her hair back and situated the flower’s stem behind her ear.

Using the rippling water’s surface behind her to admire the bright spot of color for a moment, making sure it would hold up there, Eva turned a smile to her friend. “Thank you.”

“Eh. Suits you better than me,” he flapped a hand at her and grinned when she rolled her eyes. After a second, he grew thoughtful again. “Eva?”

“Yes?”

“When are you going to tell Sparda?”

The smile dripped off her face as if melting away, something cold and tight squeezing in her chest. 

And Tony wasn’t even done yet. He was watching her, not unkindly, looking more questioning than accusing as he continued, “I’ve been watching you two skirt around this matter for a while now, and I’m really starting to wonder why you didn’t address it yet. That’s not like either of you.”

It shouldn’t have been such a surprise; not that it had been noticed, nor that it had been noticed by her best friend since childhood. And still, Eva couldn’t help but feel blindsided and defensive all at the same time, involuntarily shrinking into herself while she rubbed her arm, not quite meeting his gaze. “What do you think I should tell him, exactly?”

_That I can’t see him as only a friend anymore? That I got a silly crush on him?_

“Sweetheart,” and _oh_ , she wanted to _hate_ this tone of voice but _couldn’t_ – this understanding, this knowing, the tone of someone who had been there at every important point of her life, had been her shoulder to cry on one too many times, and saw right through her. As it was, she could only take a fortifying breath and brace herself for the truth to follow.

“Eva, you’re _in love_ with him.”

The breath she had taken shuddered out of her again. She put a hand over her eyes and laughed, mirthless and dry. At herself, at the situation, at Tony, she didn’t even know herself. “I was hoping it’s not _that_ obvious.”

“Written all over your face when you look at him, I’m afraid”, the smile was audible in his words “Love is a good look on you.”

“Not making me feel better here, Tony.”

“Want to hear something that _should_ make you feel better?”

When she nodded, eyes still hidden, an arm wrapped around her shoulders and tucked her closer, until she was all but burrowed into his chest and his chin rested on her head, like they had done so many times before. This way, his next words were a secret whispered between them, hushed and comforting. “He’s not any better at hiding it than you are.”

Oh. Her heart stumbled, stopped, started up again too fast, hope and disbelief warring while Eva let that sink in. Thought again, senselessly, _Oh!_ while some of the pressure on her chest eased.

“Looks at you like you hung the moon and the stars,” Tony continued, voice full of fond warmth, his hand rubbing steadying circles on her back. “He gets that absolutely _stupefied_ look on his face every time you laugh. Or smile. Or do _anything_ , really. I don’t get how you could miss that. Honestly, it’s embarrassing to watch the two of you moon over each other and completely ignore the obvious reciprocation.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Secondhand embarrassment _is_ a thing, you know.”

“Tony!” The offense was weak in her words, startled laughter ever present, but Eva still _tried_ to at least appear somewhat put out. _The nerve!_ Tony was trembling with laughter by the time she managed to flail free of his hug far enough to look up at him with a huff. “You know _exactly_ that’s not what I-….! Ugh. Why do I even bother?... Were you serious?”

There must have been a look of hope on her face too strong and too vulnerable to be made fun off, since some of the laughter eased from Tony’s expression. He nodded, grinning only a bit crookedly. “Every word. I don’t really know why you’re worried about being obvious in the first place, when everything about Sparda screams he’s just head over heels for you.”

A wave of emotion all but _swamped_ Eva at that. Relief, hope, even some amusement… it all made for a heady mix that left her feeling deeply exhausted. She slumped against Tony with a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. “I was scared of losing my best friend over this.”

“Present company excepted, I take it?” At her meaningful glance, he snorted, tapping his knuckles against her head gently. “If that’s all that’s bothering you – stop worrying.”

“And are you …”

“Ask me if _I’m sure_ and I’m shoving you into this fountain.”

They shared another glance, one stern, the other hopeful. Eva bit her tongue as not to say anything – or laugh at him.

Only seconds ticked by before Tony let his head fall back with a deep, exasperated groan. “Yes, I _am_ sure! _Dios_ , Eva, why do I love you so much, tell me again…”

The laughter that burst out of her was relieved and fond, bubbling and golden. Impulsively Eva sat up and pressed a kiss to her grumbling friend’s cheek, putting as much sincerity into her words as she could when she said, “Thank you, Tony.”

“Hmph,” he seemed intent to huff some more, yet when he glanced over at her, smiling widely at him, his put-upon posture broke. Roughly, yet strangely tender still, he pulled her in and dropped a kiss to her forehead, rumbling, “He would have been an idiot _not_ to fall in love with you, anyway.” 

Eva’s eyes were burning when he let her go again so she could cuddle into his side, but this time, her heart was light, and she couldn’t even begin to fathom why she had ever felt worried about anything, really. She had the most amazing, supportive friend anyone could wish for, and if he was right – and oh, she wanted to believe him! – her other friend was just as in love with her as she was with him.

 _I’m going to tell Sparda,_ she thought. There was no trepidation following in the wake of this thought, no visions of what could go wrong, not this time. Only warmth spread through her, a giddy happiness. _But not today. I can’t just spring this onto him just because I’m now no longer afraid._

There would be a time, and a place. Soon. Tomorrow, maybe, even. When they had some time together, just the two of them. Some peace and quiet.

With her fear out of the way, there would be plenty of perfect opportunities.

“Aaah,” Tony’s amused voice tugged her out of her thoughts, and Eva lifted her head a bit to follow his gaze. “Now look who decided to join us again!”

Spotting Sparda approaching wasn’t difficult, not even with all the people still milling about; he stood taller than all of them, white-turned-silver in the late afternoon sun a dead giveaway. Another wave of affection welled up in Eva while she watched him slip past people, all but gliding through the crowd without taking his gaze off them.

“There you are,” Sparda’s voice was warm as he reached them. There was none of the professional seriousness lingering with him, smile wide and crooked. “I apologize; that took longer than expected.”

“It’s fine,” Eva answered, “How did it go?”

“Slow,” was the huffed answer, eye rolling upwards in a most annoyed fashion, before the smile broke through again as both Tony and Eva laughed at that. “Although no pressing matters. It can wait a little longer.”

“I’m glad,” scooting closer to Tony to make some room on the fountain’s edge, Eva patted the spot to her other side invitingly.

Sparda barely had the time to sit, stretching his legs with a quiet sigh and leaning his head back, before Tony asked slyly, “What’s that behind your back?”

Only then did Eva realize that her friend was right – Sparda’s right hand had stayed firmly out of sight behind his back the whole time, hiding something from their gazes.

Truthfully, she considered with a snort, she had been too busy to smile besottedly at the man. By now, the thought filled her with only amusement.

_No wonder Tony thinks we’re obvious._

If being found out bothered Sparda, he didn’t show it; his expression remained relaxed and amused, eyes closed as he answered “Is there _anything_ we can keep from you, Antonio?”

“I’m a journalist,” a shrug paired with an unapologetic grin was sent his way. “It’s my job to notice things.”

“Hmmm,” one bright blue eye opened, regarding their friend sternly, before Sparda snorted and shook his head, straightening again. “Well then. Here.”

And then, to Eva’s consternation, he placed a small parcel approximately the size of her hand right in her lap. She dumbly stared at the present for a moment, taking in the carefully done bow and wrapping that spoke of practice, before she looked up at Sparda, perplexed. “For me?”

He was resting his chin in his palm, eyes glittering as he watched her intently. “Of course. Go on.”

She wanted to poke and prod some more – about the occasion, the content – yet she knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t budge at all, tease that he could be. So she dug in; carefully undoing the small bits of tape at the sides of the lid, loosening the golden bow and sliding the wrapping apart. Which each layer, she grew more excited, and she could feel Tony’s leg bounce next to her, giving away his own interest.

The white box beneath all the wrapping was easy to open; two more tapes and the lid lifted off, and Eva gasped in delight as she uncovered the content beneath.

Three perfect rows of strawberries dipped in chocolate in the middle of the box. A crawling gold sign at the corner advertised the name of the store she had stopped in front of before they had been interrupted.

She clearly remembered the price tag right next to it, too; had been eyeing it before deciding it was too much for a little bit of sweetness.

“We were interrupted before you could tell me what you would choose,” Sparda’s voice was a warm rumble next to her, his hand reaching over to gently pluck paper and bow from her limb hands. “So I had to guess. How close was I?”

“Don’t think you can do wrong with chocolates and strawberries,” Tony mused to her other side.

Another time, Eva would have blustered over the obvious teasing in his voice. Right now, she was too speechless for it, voice caught in a throat that seemed too tight with emotions, eyes starting to mist over with tears as everything fell into place.

_“He’s not any better at hiding it than you are.”_

All those gestures, big or small, just for her. All these time he made, just for her. Trips to the stars, dances to their own music. Private little smiles like secrets whispered. Looks sent her way that she could not decipher then which left her wondering. Small touches, lingering, gone before she could possibly have shrugged them off had she even wanted to (she never, ever had wanted to).

All the pieces made sense now, fit into place with the help of Tony’s words in her ear still and a small yet expensive gift in her lap, forming a picture too clear to ignore, to _miss_.

 _How_ had she missed it? All this time?

_All this time, and I didn’t see it._

_Were you waiting for me?_

She had to swallow multiple times before she trusted her voice again, her smile growing by the second. “You madman.”

Tony burst into loud guffaws of laughter while Sparda chuckled quietly. “Really, _that_ close?”

_You have no idea._

Careful to tuck the lid back over the box and handed it to a still giggling Tony for safekeeping, Eva whirled and poked Sparda square in the chest, smiling so wide it hurt. “ _Mad_ , I say! That’s way too much! What’s even the _occasion_ for this?”

“Do I need an occasion to gift you something?” If possible, his smile only spread while he leaned away from her playful wrath, the smallest hint of fangs showing at the edges of it. A cat that had gotten the canary couldn’t have looked more pleased than he did in that moment.

Eva thought her heart might burst as she laughed, poking him again. “Mad!”

 _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ her heart beat, sang, joyful and bright.

“She’s trying to say _thank you_ ,” Tony raised his voice over their joined laughter, chortling good naturedly himself.

“No I’m not,” Eva reprimanded, briefly abandoning her poking to glare over her shoulder at him before turning around again. Exhilaration drove her forward without even the tiniest bit of hesitation, and she planted a firm yet gentle kiss against Sparda’s cheek before drawing back and adding, “ _Now_ I’m saying thank you.”

His eyes were dancing, blue as the sky above, and if she had thought he had looked pleased _before,_ it was nothing against _this_ , smile soft and private when he answered. “You are quite welcome, Eva.”

Still laughing and breathless with happiness, Eva let herself lean against him now, nudging his shoulder with hers. Knowing he would understand the silent added thanks no matter what. He always did.

_How did I miss this?_

_It was right there._

A moment of peace settled over all of them as they listened to the fountain gurgle behind them, late afternoon shifting to early dusk, streets starting to go empty and the chatter of people around them dying down.

Finally, Tony clapped his hands, drawing the others’ attention back to himself. “What do you guys say to early dinner? I’m starving.”

“Dinner sounds lovely,” Eva agreed, straightening and stretching. The long sitting on the low fountain’s edge coupled with talking and mixed emotions had left her near sleepy, and she blinked a moment, trying to shake off the lingering fatigue.

By the time she had gotten her bearings back, the men had already stood. Tony was dusting his pants off and straightening his coat, while Sparda stood quietly watching her.

Once their gazes met, he offered her his hand, eyes crinkling in a smile.

Eva fairly beamed at him and took it, letting him draw her up and onto her feet.

She didn’t let go once she was standing, instead turning her hand to interlink their hands firmly. She _felt_ Sparda pause next to her, eyebrow twitching up – her heartbeat staggering as she wondered, briefly, _too much? -_ before he settled, smile widening as he hummed. His thumb found its place over the back of her hand, rubbing slow, warm circles into the skin. His eyes were bright and only ever for her. “Where to, Eva?”

And Eva almost slipped, then and there, the words on her tongue – and bit them back. Soon. _Soon_.

_I love you._

_I love you so much._

_Did you have to wait long, to hear me say it?_

_I can’t wait to tell you._

_Soon. I promise._

“With you?” She pretended to think it over as they started walking. Their joined hands swung back and forth while they caught up to Tony, who was watching them approach with a fond, crooked smile. “Anything sounds good, really.”

His laugh was a quiet, happy thing, warming her all over, and she joined in all too gladly, feeling fit to burst with happiness.

_Soon._

**Author's Note:**

> * Tony kind of wrote himself into a, hm, "amalgamation" of supportive people in my life, tbh. You know, these rare, amazing kind of people who know you so very well, are like a rock for you, and when you're about to panick and run in useless circles, they set you straight again and open your eyes? Those kinds. I'm actually quite happy with how he turned out here. 
> 
> * I've said it in my other fics before this one in the series, but, in my head, Sparda was the first one to fall in love with Eva, Eva was later. So the irony here is that all of Eva's worrying? Was a mute point. That happens. Be glad there's someone with eyes in this group of friends. 
> 
> * I still don't understand a single bit about crushing on people but - I know what it feels like to worry about "but what if they don't feel the same for me?" and the constant circles one's mind runs in when something like that happens. So I guessed that pining is not that different from it, and wrote it like that... if it's much off from the real deal, don't hesitate to tell me! I would love constructive criticism on how to write romance. There's sadly no tutorial. XD


End file.
